There's Something in That Sea
by AAAAAAAA123
Summary: A fisherman from North Carolina discovers strange objects washing up on the shore. One day his boat sinks and he ends up in Rapture.
1. Chapter 1

There's Something in that Sea

**This is just the prologue. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue. This is my first fan fic so any feedback would be appreciated. I can take constructive criticism well so don't be afraid to tell me what you really think!!!**

Raymond Miles was a fisherman who lived off the coast of North Carolina. Every day he would sail out to sea with his crew to get the daily catch. The year was 1963 when he came across something strange and exotic. Raymond and his crew threw out their fishing net hoping to catch plenty of fish. When they brought it back up, they found a wine bottle inside.

"Hey, look at this!" shouted one of the members of Raymond's crew, Jeremy.

"It's a wine bottle." said another one of Raymond's crew members, Eric.

Around the wine bottle was a label that said "Arcadia".

"Arcadia? Must be some now brand." Raymond said

To his surprise, however, the bottle was still full.

"Ain't now way no one could never finish a whole bottle of wine." Daniel added in, one of the fisherman in Raymond's crew who came from central North Carolina, which gave him his southern accent. The crew figured that the bottle was just a coincidence. A few days later while Raymond was selling the morning's catch he overheard two men talking.

"My wife and I were just strolling on the shore when she picked up what she thought was a sea shell." A man said in a brown hat. "When she picked it up, it was a mask like people wear at those masquerades."

"Ain't that something!" said the man's friend. "You should see how much that thing is worth. It could be worth something."

_"More people finding strange things on the shore? I wonder where these things are coming from."_ Thought Raymond.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 4:30 am and Raymond was putting his supplies on his boat. It seemed like a pretty nice day so he decided to get a head start on his fishing. A few minutes later, his boat was ready to sail. He turned on the motor and went out to sea. He always loved the ocean. In his childhood, he and his dad would go fishing every weekend. He always looked forward to it. One day his dad was diagnosed with cancer. The doctors said he would only have a month to live. He went into isolation. He loved his father and couldn't bear to live a life without him. In honor of his father, he became a fisherman. Raymond was out in the middle of the sea. His brown hair was blowing in the wind. He breathed in the fresh smell of the sea. Snapping out of his other world, his fishing rod started to move. He reeled in the fish but it got away.

"Damn." Raymond yelled. He needed to catch a fish so he could make some money. After about 2 hours, he caught 15 fish. Raymond decided to head back to shore. He started up the motor but it wouldn't turn on.

"It can't be out of gas. I just put some more in today!" said a confused Raymond. He kept yanking at the thread. It just kept clunking.

"What the fuck is going on." Raymond was starting to get pissed.

Just then, something smashed up against his boat. The boat started to rock back and forth. Raymond's supplies started falling and breaking. Some of the fish he caught ended back into the water.

"NO NO NO!" yelled Raymond.

Raymond started to feel the boat go upward. He looked around and noticed a puncture in his boat.

"Crap, this boat is going down." Raymond said in a worried tone. The boat was going down fast and he needed to get out of there. With no way out he jumped into the water. The water felt like knifes against his skin. It was fall and the water was pretty cold. Raymond stared hopelessly at his sinking ship. Not only did that boat cost a fortune, but he was almost positive that he would die. Raymond started swimming to the direction of the shore. Only problem is that he didn't remember which direction the shore was in.

"Which direction…oh god….oh god now! I'm lost! I'm going to die!" Raymond started sobbing. He didn't even have a family yet. He was afraid of dying. He never considered himself a religious man he never knew what was after death. His mind started to blank out.

_Come on! Stay with it Raymond! You got to get out of this!_

Raymond was blacking out. He was trying with all of his strength to stay in reality. Then he just gave up and his eyes started to slowly close. His body was floating there in the water.

_I'm going to die._


	3. Chapter 3

Raymond floated in the water for hours on end. The same thoughts were running inside of his head. Where was he? Was he near home? Would he survive? Raymond woke up from his unconsciousness and was startled by what he saw. A lighthouse.

"_A lighthouse in the middle of the ocean? That's uncanny."_ Raymond thought.

On a matter of life or death he swam to it, hopefully finding some people or something. It was almost 10 minutes before he reached the lighthouse. He walked up on the stairs that led from the ocean but he immediately fell down.

"Guess I was out there for awhile, I can barely walk." Raymond said to himself.

Walking slowly he went inside the lighthouse. It was pitch black inside and the door behind him closed by himself.

"What the hell!?" Raymond said startled.

He turned around to see a gigantic bust of a man and a banner that read "No Gods or Kings, Only Man.". The sight gave him the creeps.

"I'm having second thoughts about this place." Raymond said.

Raymond walked down the stairs on the right side of the bust. The stairs took him to a little area where a Bathysphere was. A trumpet playing "Beyond the Sea" was playing in the background. Raymond stepped inside the bathysphere, hoping it would take him to civilization. The bathysphere descended into the water. A statue outside of the bathysphere appeared and it held a sign that said "10 FATHOMS". A little bit later, a screen came down. The screen covered up the window and showed two people lighting fire from their fingertips. The picture said, "Fire at your fingertips! Plasmids by Ryan Industries!" A minute later the screen started showing a video. It showed a picture that read "From the Desk of Ryan" and showed a man smoking a cigarette.

"I am Andrew Ryan" the video said "and I'm here to ask you a question." The video continued. "Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor'. 'No' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God'. 'No' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone'. I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different, I chose the impossible, I chose…Rapture".

The screen uncovered the window and showed a massive underwater city.

"Oh my god." Raymond said under his breath.

He never saw anything like it. Bright neon signs were all around. Great skyscrapers were erected from the ocean floor. Searchlights were shining all around the city. The voice from the video continued but Raymond was in too much of a shock to pay attention.

"How is this even possible? I've never seen anything like this! This, this, this is amazing!" Raymond said in awe.

Raymond kept looking around the great city that the voice in the video called "Rapture".

"Andrew Ryan." Raymond said to himself "He must've been one hell of a genius"

The bathysphere continued to take him around the city. He passed signs that read "Eve's Garden" and "Pharaoh's Fortune Casino". The bathysphere started to go up. Raymond looked around he knew the bathysphere was going to stop. The bathysphere reached its destination and the doors opened. The door opened and Raymond stepped out. Outside there was a big sign that read "Rapture Metro". He kept walking and started seeing dead bodies. The bodies disgusted Raymond. He then saw a huge pool of blood and a charred body in the middle. The sight made him shiver. Raymond heard a voice coming from inside the bathysphere. He walked backed to the bathysphere and the voice became clear.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" the voice was that of a man. He had a bit of a southern accent. Raymond picked up the radio and responded.

"Hello?" Raymond asked

"What the hell are you doing here mate!" The man yelled. "You gotta get out of here!"

"What? Why?" Raymond asked confused by the situation.

"Rapture is not what is seems my friend. My name is Mark Wilson." The man said.

"My name is Raymond Miles" Raymond responded.

"Alright, Raymond well if you want to survive, you're going to have to listen to every single word I say" Mark said.

"_What have I got myself into…" _Raymond thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is written in the point of view of Eric. Remember, the Eric from chapter 1? I'm writing this chapter this way because people would react if a person went out to see and hasn't come back in 6 days. Yes 6 days. Technically, this chapter happens before chapter 2. So, sit back, relax, get a cup of coffee or whatever it is you drink and READ. Also, I need to get this off my mind so….KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Eric stood on the shore looking out at the setting sun on the ocean. The sun reflected off the water in a beautiful way that always reminded him of why he moved to the beach. He always loved fishing and wanted to make a career out of it. Plus, he always loved the ocean. When he first fishing as a job, about five years ago, he met Raymond. They had a lot in common and became friends the first time they met. Eric could say that Raymond was his best friend, but now he's gone.

"It was probably just an accident. They happen sometimes right?" Eric asked but no one was there to answer.

Ever since the Arcadia bottle washed up on the shore, strange things have happened. They found more objects being washed up. No one understood it. Some said that a cruise ship probably sunk out at sea and things just washed up at the shore. A plane could've crashed. Eric didn't know which one to believe; his mind was too wrapped up in the whole Raymond disappearance Eric felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw his wife, Sarah, standing next to him.

"There's nothing anybody could do honey. Just let it go." Sarah said sympathetically.

"I know but, things just seem a lot more different without him. Him not being with us when we go out to catch fish, his boat not being at the dock, him not selling fish in the early morning. Everything just seems all mixed up. And what really pisses me off is that I know there was nothing I could do. Just think if he didn't go out that day. He still would've been here. We still would've had good times but now he's probably dead." Eric said.

Sarah gave him a sad look. She didn't know what he was feeling. Sarah had never lost anyone before. Sadness just filled her heart watching Eric sulk around all day. They've been trying to have a kid but Eric is so depressed that he won't even sleep in bed anymore. The first night Raymond didn't come back, he stayed up all night. It's like he doesn't even care about here anymore. She even tried to be sexier for him. That didn't even work. Sarah took her hand off Eric's shoulder and walked back home. She glanced back and still saw Eric standing there.

"We all wish there was something we could've done." Sarah whispered to herself.

THE NEXT DAY

Eric stood at the market with the fish lying out. Since it was starting to get colder, not as many people came out to buy things at the market. Two men were standing to his left and were talking. He overheard what they were saying.

"You hear about that guy who went missing last week?" One of the men said.

"Yeah, crazy shit eh? No one ever disappears out there." The other man said.

"True. I'm telling ya man, I think there's something in that sea." The first man said.

The two started walking again and Eric couldn't make out what they were saying.

"_There's something in that sea. Hmmmmm"_ Eric thought to himself.

"_I need to get over the disappearance. It was just an accident…or was it?" _

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Hopefully you enjoyed it. Would you kindly review (heheheh).


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you want to live friend?" Mark Wilson said.

"Well of course I do but I don't think this is right." Raymond said hesitantly.

"You gotta do it friend. Getting ADAM is the only way to survive here in Rapture." Mark responded back over the radio.

Raymond looked at the little girl in front of him. She was terrified. Mark wanted him to take her "ADAM". He'd have to reach into the little girl and pull this type of slug out. The thing is, it would kill the girl. Raymond wasn't a killing man; he could never kill a little girl.

"M-Mark, I-I can't do this." Raymond said.

"God dammit, Raymond! You're gonna have to if you want to survive!" Mark shouted at him.

"I can't kill this little girl! Do you fucking understand me!?" Raymond screamed back.

"Raymond, she isn't a little girl anymore. Just look at those eyes, does that look normal to you?" Mark asked.

Raymond looked at the girl. He was right, those weren't human eyes. She wasn't a little girl, she was a monster. He had to kill her to survive in this beautiful hell.

"…I'll do it." Raymond said quietly.

In a few minutes he had the slug. Raymond then broke down crying.

"It's alright friend, it was hard my first time too. Now, could you come meet me at the Fleet Hall? I'll get you to a much safer place; Fort Frolic isn't a place for you." Mark said.

The service radio then clicked off and Raymond was on his way to the Fleet Hall.

"_I should get a weapon first."_ Raymond thought to himself.

He glanced around the small room, looking for any type of weapon. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a crowbar.

"That's perfect." Raymond said to himself.

He walked over to it and picked it up. He swung the crowbar through the air, testing it out. It would work until he could find something else.

"Fleet Hall, Fleet Hall…where are you?" Raymond said while looking around.

Then, he heard some voices. They were getting louder. Raymond needed to find a place to hide. He looked around and in a few seconds he found a little secret area on the wall. He hurried into and shut the door.

"I need some fucking ADAM!!" One voice screamed.

"Yeah, you and everybody else, too bad there's the Daddies guarding 'em." The other said back.

"Atlas was wrong, he didn't change shit! He hasn't stopped Ryan, Ryan hasn't stopped him!" The first voice screamed again.

Raymond a shifted a little in the small area he was in. He didn't have much room but it beat going out there and dying.

"Shhhh" The second voice said, "There's someone else here…"

Raymond's heart started to panic. Did they know he was there? If they find him, he'll be dead for sure!

"THERE! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The first voice screamed yet again.

Gunshots started going off. Whoever was fighting them was winning because he heard the second voice scream and pain and fall on the ground. Then, he heard something that caught his ear. It sounded like fire. Then, the first voice was screaming again, but this time in pain. After a few seconds, there weren't any screams.

"That was pretty simple." A familiar voice said.

Raymond broke out of his hiding place to find Mark Wilson. He wore a dirty black suit, brown shoes, and a red tie. He had a Tommy gun in one hand and his other hand looked like it was on fire. His hair was combed to the left but strands fell out of place. He had green eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow. He had a few cuts on his face and his suit. Mark stood at around six feet.

"Fleet Hall eh?" Raymond asked.

"Well, I figured that you wouldn't know your way around here. I didn't want you dying on me friend." Mark said to Raymond.

The words didn't connect to Raymond's ears. He was staring at Mark's hand. Mark noticed and glanced at his hand and started to laugh.

"Looks like you haven't been in Rapture for long. You clearly don't know what plasmids are." Mark said.

He reached inside of his suit and pulled out a syringe. He tossed it to Raymond.

"Inject yourself with that stuff there friend. It'll make your time here in Rapture a lot easier. Oh, I forget to mention, it'll probably burn like fucking hell. Mark said smiling.

"Fuck me." Raymond said sighing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man, looks like Raymond can't catch a break. Eh what are you gonna do, it's Rapture. And for all of those folks out there who giggled at the last sentence, shame on you! Don't get any slashy ideas now! Anyways, I'll continue when I can. Adios for now.**


End file.
